Millenium Force OC Contest
by maximus0910
Summary: Hi im holding this oc contest for a story AnditheAmazing is helping me with
1. OCs

OK we need a yellow and (male),blue (male),pink(girl).Here is AndiTheAmazing's oc and my oc and the form.

This is mine.

Name: Max Smyth

Gender:Male

Age:15

Apperance: Muscular, emo length dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, has 3 tattoos,6'0 tall,180 lbs

Personality: sweet, funny, athletic, creative, chick magnet, smart , outgoing, bubly. can have violent outbursts,lovable

Background: Max was comes from a family that he has mixed relationship because he just returned home from a boarding school because of his ADHD and some anger issues. He was selected by Tommy who saw Max's leadership and fighting skills while Master Vile and Thrax sent down henchmen to destroy the city and Tommy gave Max the Red Millenium Morpher . Max has a deep dark secret festering inside him

Hobbies: screaming, doing parkour, hanging out with friends, listening to music, kicking butt

Likes/Dislikes: likes screamo music, Monster Energy, Skylar Love, girls ,

Hates: cigarettes, drugs, alcohol, bullies, Master Vile and Thrax

Ranger Color: Red

Ranger Spirit: red ranger with a hint of Tommy's ninja and shogun zord colored red and has the Drago ranger suit but red with black accents

Animal Spirit: Drago

This is AndiTheAmazing's

Name: Skylar Love

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Appearance: She has hazel eyes and full pink lips. She is slim and shows it. She wears kinda punk and skater stuff like skinny jeans, hoodies, converses, vans. She has shraight brown hair that goes to her shoulders. A piece of her hair is in front of her face all the time. Her style is skater punk. She is 5'3" and weighs about 100 Ibs.

Personality: Sweet but has a short temper. She's always writing or singing. She is really quiet but she does have her moments where she does say funny stuff She has all kinds of sides to her. She's really smart and she is super creative.

Background: Skylar was abandonded by her parents when she was only 3 years old. Her real last name is Landoll. But she changed it to Love. She was recruited by Rita when she saw Skylar alone writing. These guys came up and started to make fun of her and Skylar beat them up. She (Like Max) also has a secret.

Hobbies: Writing, singing, acting, skating, martial arts, reading.

Likes/Dislkes: Likes: acting, singing, writing, and skaketing and babies.  
>Dislikes: being bullied, bullies, her birth parents for abandoning her.<p>

Ranger Color: Neon Green and Black.

Ranger Spirit: Neon Green and Black draco ranger.

Animal Spirit: Peacock- for beauty and gracefulness. Tiger- for strength and integrity.

Now it is up to. We need blue,pink,yellow

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Background:

Likes/Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Ranger Color:

Ranger Spirit:

Animal Spirit:

Ok here Is the forum… May the Best Mind Win!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok we have a Blue,Red,Neon Green and Black,Gold and Black, and Pink, and an orange and silver ranger

My OC

Name: Max Smyth

Gender:Male

Age:15

Apperance: Muscular, emo length dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, has 3 tattoos,6'0 tall,180 lbs

Personality: sweet, funny, athletic, creative, chick magnet, smart , outgoing, bubly. can have violent outbursts,lovable

Background: Max was comes from a family that he has mixed relationship because he just returned home from a boarding school because of his ADHD and some anger issues. He was selected by Tommy who saw Max's leadership and fighting skills while Master Vile and Thrax sent down henchmen to destroy the city and Tommy gave Max the Red Millenium Morpher . Max has a deep dark secret festering inside him

Hobbies: screaming, doing parkour, hanging out with friends, listening to music, kicking butt

Likes/Dislikes: likes screamo music, Monster Energy, Skylar Love, girls ,

Hates: cigarettes, drugs, alcohol, bullies, Master Vile and Thrax

Ranger Color: Red

Ranger Spirit: red ranger with a hint of Tommy's ninja and shogun zord colored red and has the Drago ranger suit but red with black accents

Animal Spirit: Drago

This is AndiTheAmazing's

Name: Skylar Love

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Appearance: She has hazel eyes and full pink lips. She is slim and shows it. She wears kinda punk and skater stuff like skinny jeans, hoodies, converses, vans. She has shraight brown hair that goes to her shoulders. A piece of her hair is in front of her face all the time. Her style is skater punk. She is 5'3" and weighs about 100 Ibs.

Personality: Sweet but has a short temper. She's always writing or singing. She is really quiet but she does have her moments where she does say funny stuff She has all kinds of sides to her. She's really smart and she is super creative.

Background: Skylar was abandonded by her parents when she was only 3 years old. Her real last name is Landoll. But she changed it to Love. She was recruited by Rita when she saw Skylar alone writing. These guys came up and started to make fun of her and Skylar beat them up. She (Like Max) also has a secret.

Hobbies: Writing, singing, acting, skating, martial arts, reading.

Likes/Dislkes: Likes: acting, singing, writing, and skaketing and babies.  
>Dislikes: being bullied, bullies, her birth parents for abandoning her.<p>

Ranger Color: Neon Green and Black.

Ranger Spirit: Neon Green and Black draco ranger.

Animal Spirit: Peacock- for beauty and gracefulness. Tiger- for strength and integrity.

OC by Neoangelicus

Name: Jet Carson

Gender: male

Age: 15

Appearence: 5'11", short brown hair, blue eyes, usually wears black jeans, dark blue t-shirt and a black jacket,

Personnality: Jet is impulsive and impatient. He'll attack first and ask question later. He has a strong sense of honor, never makes a promis he can't keep and won't tolerate injustice.

Background: Jet first memory is waking up in a hospital less than a year ago. No one knew who he was or where he came from. He was later put in the care of a foster family. As the weeks past, he found that he could speak french, english, german, japanese and russian, he also seemed to an expert martial artist. Thought Jet has no memory of his past, he sometimes has flashbacks of a girl named Tina who seems to be his twin sister or of battles that happened centuries ago in different parts of the world. Obsesse with getting answers, Jet is desperatly trying his sister which he feel is still alive.

Hobbies: martial arts, swordmanship, linguistics, action movies, ancient war history,

Likes: speaking french, martial arts, fine cuisine, beating up bullies,

Dislikes: injustice, seafood and fish, being questioned about his past and what he remembers

Ranger color: blue (or marine if possible)

Ranger spirit: blue ranger and every shade of it

Animal spirit: wolf and hercus beetle

OC by GIRLPOWERRANGER

Name:Annelise

Gender:F

Appearance:tinny and short only 5 ft. and barly 100 lbs. a little longer then shoulder length hair thats dark brown and wavy. Tan skin and bright blue eyes

Personality:bright,friendly, kind, caring, outgoing, and a bit clumsy

Background:She was born is spain but moved to the USA to live with her Aunt and Uncle at the age of 12. So she still doesn't know english very well but tries and works harder then normal as a power ranger to show that even if she is not from America she can be as great as everyone else

Likes/Dislikes:likes-dancing painting and training cooking types of food her grandma cooked for her when she was litle and still in spain /dislikes-heights and people making fun of her when she mess up in speaking

Hobbies:Painting,writing songs in spainish and dancing

Ranger Color:gold and black

Ranger Spirit:gold and black

Animal Spirit:Iberian Lynx for speed strength and spainish bear for brave and gentlness and mother

OC by enwrshan590

Name: alexandra(alex) Ruby

Gender:female

Age:17

Appearance:she is beautiful and has red velvet colored hair and brown eyes. she loves skinny jeans and converse and coloured pants.

Personality:she is funny,sweet caring loving,can be shy and clumsy. is not afraid of anything... can be a bit of a flirt

Background:she dosn't know where her parents are but she is has a necklace with thier pictures in it. she is actually a princess on a planet but dosn't know about it and has never been to the planet

Likes/Dislikes: like herfriends and hates people being mean. she loves animals and hates country music

Hobbies:singing,dances, sports and hanging out with her friends

Ranger Color:pink

Ranger Spirit: pink and purple ranger

Animal Spirit:rhino for strength and gator for fierceness and speed.

OC By RavenOfLiterature

OC Name: Spencer Evers

Gender: F

Appearance: Spencer has long curly blonde hair, light blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She us 5ft5 and a average weight. She has a faint scar on her right hand from a bike accident. She often wears baggy white baggy shirts, pink skinny jeans and black military style boots. She always wears black rectangle rimmed glasses.

Personality: Spencer is very book smart and sarcastic. She is very independant and voices her opinions. She is also very hardworking and determined while being ambitious. She strives for sucess an us very academic. She has an OCD and needs everything to be neat, tidy and clean.

Background: She is orginally from Texas and still has bit of an accent. Her parents are extrmley rich and hope she follows their footsteps. She was recruited when she showed her determination.

Likes/Dislikes: She loves reading, ice cream, organising events instant noodles and school work especally exams and homework. She loves history, maths and biology the most. She hates arguements, ham, pork, failiure, A-, Sport and clothes shopping. She hates drama and Spanish lessons along with her parents being dissapoibted in her.

Hobbies: Spencers hobbies include reading, bike riding tidying up and studying.

Ranger Color: Orange Ranger

Ranger Spirit: Orange and silver ninja ranger.

Animal Spirit: The ambitious cunning snake and the wise old owl

These are the starting charecters we need more rangers for later in the story

Thanks and hope you enjoy


End file.
